


Time Out

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Series: Bite sized adventures of a loser and his parasite [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: When Eddie needs a time out to sort things out, he asks Anne to babysit Venom for a while. She accepts and for the few days they have together, both the symbiote and the woman learn things that maybe weren't as obvious before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that occured to me as I browsed the tags. I know there are some ideas like mine, but I wanted to explore more of the She-Venom ideas than the porn without plot.
> 
> And Anne was a badass. She just needed a symbiote in her life.

“That’s it!” Eddie screamed, as he usually did when the symbiote pushed him to the limit; but this time something was different in his tone. “I’m fed up with your behaviour! I think it’s the moment for a time out!”

Venom wanted to ask what a ‘time out’ was, but somehow they kept quiet, knowing that it was useless to speak when their host was _this_ mad.

That’s why they didn’t say a word the whole trip to a familiar apartment, or when Anne asked what was wrong or while Eddie explained that he wanted some time alone to think about stuff, and if she could take care of Venom as he did.

From Eddie’s eyes, Venom considered that Anne looked worried and a bit sad. She was good, she was a nice person. They liked Anne. But they did not like being apart from Eddie for a long time.

 **“How long?”** they asked, quietly coming out from the man’s shoulder.

“A few days, maybe?” he answered without turning to look at them. Venom narrowed their white eyes, glancing at the uncomfortable smile on Anne’s lips.

“I…,” she said, trying to break the tense silence. “I think I can do it. A few days, right?”

Eddie nodded, slouching his shoulders and looking as tired as he was when she found him after six months apart. The woman nodded back as she looked at the symbiote, biting her lower lips, unsure of her decision. She remembered clearly how it was like when Venom and her were joined, the power and the _hunger_ -

“Annie?” The man's voice brought her back to the present.

“Yeah?” she whispered, trying to act as she haven't spaced out right there.

Eddie pressed his lips together, eyeing her like he was pondering how to deliver bad news. “Are you sure you can do this? I can find another way of you don't.”

She knew he was telling the truth about not bothering her anymore with the issue if the words came from her; but maybe that's what made her smile and nod once she noticed his dark rings under the eyes.

“You need a break, man. I'll do it.”

“I don't deserve you,” he said with his trademark little boy's face, pouting lips included.

“Maybe not, but here we are,” she smirked once he flinched at her words. “Just kidding.”

 **“She upsets you. Can we eat her now?”** Venom growled.

“No. She is a friend, V.” Eddie sighed, sounding even more tired than what was possible. Anne nodded, sure of her decision.

She put a hand on his shoulder and acted as if his little jump at the contact didn’t exist. Both knew that by that touch Venom was now able to go bind with her body now, but as seconds passed the symbiote didn’t seem to make an effort to flow to her arm.

“Venom, _please_ ,” Eddie sounded tired beyond comprehension.

Slowly, like an scolded child, the symbiote made the movement towards the awaiting body of Anne, who tried to seem as sure as she wasn’t inside. It wasn’t like being bonded with Venom scared her, Eddie’s buddy was nice enough to her; but the thought of actually _being_ the main character of the story frightened her. She was just an attorney, she wasn’t an investigative reported like her ex. She didn’t rush to the crime scene or fought for what was just and true.

She was aware that she had defended the “bad guys” more than once. Heck, she was assigned the Life Foundation case almost six months ago. It never mattered to her who she defended or if it was “just” or “fair”.

Eddie’s downfall made her see how wrong she was. After the whole firing thing and her anger and disappointment and Break up Mood™ Anne was informed about her former firm colleagues winning the case. The man behind Life Foundation walked out free of charges from being responsible of three deaths, and everyone was okay with it. People died and they only cared about money.

Eddie’s methods weren’t the best but-

 **Hello, Anne.** Venom’s voice inside her head brought her back to the present. She blinked a few times, getting used to the feeling of _not being alone,_ and smiled uncomfortably.

“See you in a few days?” she asked softly. The man sighed deeply and smiled back, grateful of her help.

“Yeah. I owe you a big one.”

“Don’t mention it. If anything happens call me, okay?” She offered her hand awkwardly.

 **He misses you,** Venom said out of the blue.

 _Shut up_.

 **Why?** they asked. **He is too coward to tell you himself.**

_If he hasn’t then it’s his problem._

“Take care,” Eddie said, oblivious to their mental conversation, even if he was sure Venom was already talking to her. He wouldn’t shut up for a second.

He was too tired to care anymore.

“You too,” they shook hands and the man turned to leave, hands in his hoodie pocket.

Anne closed her eyes, feeling the presence of Venom inside of her. Never in her life she would have  considered that same though to ever pass her mind, but then nothing has been the same since Venom literally crashed into their lives.

 **I made them better** , they answered to her thoughts. Anne’s eyes snapped open, a frown in her face. She slammed the door closed and sighed.

“Okay buddy, there are some rules to obey here. Don’t know how things were with Eddie, but that’s over for now.”

* * *

 

Once Dan came home the first problem of being the temporal host to the symbote arrived.

“And we are keeping it until things with Eddie cool off?” he asked once she finished telling him what happened. Venom decided not to come out the whole explanation, saying that they didn’t like the doctor. Anne knew it was something else.

“Yep.”

“I don’t know, Annie. Don’t you think it’s too much? It’s his problem after all,” he frowned, looking at his girlfriend as if he was looking for any of that black alien goop. “Not that I don’t like Eddie, he’s not a bad guy.”

“I know, I know. It’s a big favour and after all that happened with Life Foundation…”

“That’s what I’m saying,” the man took another bite of his dinner. “And the paras-... uh, symbiote,” he laughed nervously when he heard a low growling coming from the woman’s chest despite her calm demeanor. “The symbiote needs food to survive or it’s going to hurt you.”

“They.”

“What?”

“They prefer to be called ‘they’,” she took a bite of her dinner despite Venom’s protest of it being disgusting. “Look, Eddie looked like he needed this. I knew what I was getting myself into and I still stand behind my words. If you don’t like it then I suggest you keep your distances until this is over. V doesn’t like you either.”

“Yeah, the MRS and all of that,” he nodded in understanding, remembering how Eddie sufferend back then. “And I’ll help you. I’m sorry if I seemed unsupportive of your decision.”

Anne smiled, feeling the restless presence of her new friend inside of her.

**If he wants to help then let me bite his head off. I’m hungry.**

_No dice. He’s out of limits._

**And just a limb? He doesn’t even need all four of them.**

_Nope._

Dan smiled nervously watching his girlfriend glare at her food, her lips pressed together in deep concentration, knowing that she was talking to their new roommate. He felt a shiver travel down his spine. His contact with the symbiote was scarce, but it had been enough to scare the shit out of him.

How was Annie able to be so calm about it?

* * *

The clock on her bedside table told her that it was three in the morning when she woke up. She had been having nightmares about breaking bones and falling to the ocean and was it Eddie dying? She couldn’t remember, but it was enough to completely rid her of any sleep at such late hours.

Maybe this was why her ex-fiancé was so tired all the time.

 _What do you want?_ she asked the very awake alien.

 **Food.** **People. Meat.**

She sighed dramatically and got out of bed, grabbing yesterday’s clothes that still were over her vanity. She got dressed on her way to the bathroom and once she got there she splashed water on her face.

“You are like a baby, have you been told that?”

 **“Yes. Eddie call us that sometimes.”** A black goopy head that was all white teeths materialized from her shoulder.

“He’s right.” She glared at him. “Only whining for food.” Venom chuckled.

**“But if I don’t get my food I’m going to eat your organs, Annie.”**

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighed, feeling exhausted. “How do we do this? Do I go the a 24h store and get raw meat or go full vigilante and eat people’s head off?”

Anne was proud how the words came from her mouth like it was an everyday thing. The symbiote chuckled again, flowing to look at their host from another perspective. She didn’t even blink.

 **“We are,”** Venom corrected her. **“And grocery store meat is disgusting. Fresh is better.”**

“Are people going to die, right?”

 **“Probably, yes. Got a problem with that?”** for a moment, Annie could hear Eddie in them.

“I guess I should get used to it, at least for the days we are together.”

Venom grumbled something unintelligible and retracted back to her body. She didn’t feel like they were angry or disappointed in her, it was like there wasn’t anything left to say. Despite the eating people thing, Venom was reasonable and nice to be with. Was this like it was for Eddie?

 **No.** She heard their voice. There was a long pause and the woman thought that was everything the alien wanted to say. **Eddie has a lot of noise in his head. There are more inner demons than us in there.**

Inner demons? Anne sighed as she got her jacket and keys. She knew part of that was her fault, of course. Not _her_ fault, but she was part of the issue. Both knew that it was Eddie who fucked up everything; his job, their marriage. Himself.

That didn’t mean that he deserved it. No one deserved to be as bad as he was. Still is, for the tone in Venom’s mental voice.

She sighed again as the cold air of the outside world hit her face. If there was any sleep in her system now it was a forgotten idea, she was more awake than ever. A mix of Venom’s excitement and her own nervousness kept the blood pumping at the idea of doing what she was aware Eddie has been doing for a while.

“Now what?” she whispered even if the only ones in the street were wandering cats and a stray dog watching her suspiciously.

**Go into the alley. I do the rest.**

Anne did as was told, remembering the brief sensation back when she bonded with the symbiote. It was an emergency and she was more worried about Eddie’s wellbeing, but she _did_ remember how it was. The power.

“Okay, buddy. Let’s go,” she said as she positioned in a place secluded enough. The woman withdrew her hands from her jacket pockets and rub them together. It was cold. “Do your thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey. I'm back. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Being completely sincere, I had this half done for a few weeks; but things happened and I'm not very well right now. Still writing, tho!
> 
> Please be kind, this is sleepily written and barely revised.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Anne didn’t feel cold. Didn’t feel hungry anymore, which was a blessing. It was like back when she was on her finals and ate everything in her way, it didn’t matter what - she needed to  _ eat. _ Venom’s hunger was similar, only that they needed fresh meat to satiate that need.

After the first rapist whose head now rested on her stomach (even if she was doing better about the issue, thinking about it like this was unsettling), she had accepted that it was better this way. The man was plain disgusting and he was about to harm another victim. Yes, it was better if he was dead.

**“You’ll get used to it. Eddie did.”** Venom’s deep voice was warped in her body. A little bit higher and smoother than what she knew it was with the Eddie-Venom combo, maybe.

_ Yeah, but Eddie is more used to this horror than me. He had been a journalist for years. I’m just… _

**“You aren’t ‘just’ anything. You can bond with me, even if it is not a perfect symbiosis. Not many are capable of bonding with a Klyntar.”**

_ A what? _

**“My species,”** Venom said with a sigh, like they were explaining to a child. 

_ I see, _ she said calmly. She remembered the desperate mission to stop Riot from getting into a rocket. Eddie had explained later that Riot was going to bring back many of his kind to start a high scale invasion. Did her ex-fiancé know about the Klyntar?

**“Not that much,”** the symbiote in charge decided to jump a bit higher than usual, landing on top of the support structures of the bridge. They sat down and let go a bit of control to allow the woman see the beautiful nightly view from there. She wasn’t scared of heights as Eddie was, which was a relief.  **“Eddie hadn’t asked and I haven’t told him.”**

“I thought you guys were… uh…”

**“A couple?”** they said.  **“In your species’ terms, we think so. We don’t really care, though. We are Venom, that’s what matters.”**

Anne looked down to her gel-covered hands. Then she looked at the tiny cars far below her. She didn’t have the time to appreciate the impossible made possible by the alien symbiote that one time she bonded with them. Now she could see the appeal, even if she was starting to feel sleepy after the meal.

“I wish I had things as clear as you have. Sometimes I can’t understand what Dan’s thinking. Sometimes I can’t understand myself.”

**“You humans complicate things too much. Eddie is always complaining about things that shouldn’t. Even things that doesn’t exist.”**

“It’s different. We are different.” Anne stopped a moment to think. What had it been like for Eddie this past months? And she wasn’t thinking about the six months after their break up. She meant the months where she thought Venom was gone and then they weren’t and then Eddie came back to her life as a friend and nothing more.

**“It had been hard for him. Even with good things happening.”** They seemed to be pondering something.  **“I could show you.”**

_ You can?  _ Anne thought more than said, a mere feeling going forward on their mental connection. 

**“Indeed.”**

Her mind was flooded with images coming from Eddie’s eyes, then. Waking up, doing meditation, drinking coffee, writing an article, calling a friend, crying on the shower, nightmares, stopping an assault. Eating people. Guilt. Pain. Anxiety.

Sensations attached to the memories stored on the symbiote’s mind, their own and Eddie’s, the line between them blurred to the point where she couldn’t tell what was Venom’s idea or if something was said out loud or not. Was this what perfect symbiosis was?

**No** , the alien said on her mind as more of Eddie’s life passed before her eyes.  **This is** **_us_ ** **. Venom.**

Once she came back to, Anne felt like crying. The  _ noise _ was unbearable! How could Eddie live like this? How could he function like a normal human being, an adult, with so much inside? 

She felt guilty. Of pushing him, of being a cause of his pain, of demanding a recovery that wasn’t going to magically happen. He needed help, professional help; but how could he get it without revealing the tiny detail of an alien symbiote living inside of him? People knew about Life Foundation human experiments, but it wasn’t public what they were actually trying to do. No aliens, for example. People didn’t know that Eddie was the sole survivor of the symbiosis experiments with the aliens.

_ I’m sorry _ , she whispered in her mind.

**“Why?”**

“Because he is suffering and I didn’t know how much.”

**“He hadn’t told you,”** Venom chuckled as they used her own words against her.

“He needs you,” she said not caring about the attack to her person. “Even if sometimes you make him go mad.”

**“I know. Why else would have I agreed to this?”**

Anne thought about it for a few seconds. She had a lot to think about now, with Venom’s memories on her, about Eddie’s feelings shared through the bond with the symbiote. She knew the man still loved her, but it wasn’t as it was before. 

For a moment she remembered how she felt back when things were good, when he hadn’t made the mistake of the century and there weren’t aliens in their lives. She  _ was _ happy. She  _ had been _ .

The woman sighed and straightened her back.

_ It’s time to go, V. I can call you that, right? _

**“Doesn’t matter to me. It’s just a name.”**

“Good to know,” she nodded and stood up, giving back the control to the symbiote.  _ I need some sleep if I expect to function tomorrow. _

**“Copy that.”** And then, with a strong leap with impossibly strong legs, they were one and they were flying over the city.

* * *

Next morning, she overslept.

She never overslept, but here she was.

Why didn’t Dan even wake her up?

Now she had to call in sick, something she  _ never _ did. Specially not when on her resume was written how she was kicked out of a prestigious firm. It wasn’t her fault, and she was aware of it, but her new boss wouldn’t care whose fault it was and that she had instead kicked out the cause from her life.

Her boss was surprisingly understanding when she called, though, and all the anxiety vanished once she settled that, for now, her job was secured.

**You humans and your absurd worries. If you lose this job because of a stupid human, bite his head off** .

“It’s not that simple, V,” Anne said as she set up the next cycle of the washing machine. If she had to stay home for the day, at least she could do something useful.

**It could be.**

“It’s still a no.”

**Boring.**

“I am not!” she shouted. She  _ was _ not boring. She had a boyfriend with a motorcycle! She used to travel a lot! She used to -

_ Used  _ to, was the key.

Anne sighed. When did the years pass so fast without her noticing?

**See? Humans worry about things that doesn’t exist. It’s hilarious.**

The woman didn’t even answer them, too tired to care about nothing. She looked back at the house, feeling suddenly like an alien in her own home, pun intended. She had lived there almost since… 

How long was it since she graduated? Her first job helped her save enough money to buy this apartment, even if it was after hard work and almost zero time for anything else. She burned those first four years of her life and when she wanted to reconnect everything had changed around her - friends she didn’t recognize anymore, people she couldn’t relate with anymore.  _ She _ had changed.

That’s why Eddie had been such an important change in her. He was - had been- a lighthouse for when she felt lost, someone that gave her space and took her hand when she tried and failed to be a normal human again. Her mother didn’t like him, but he was exactly what she needed. It hurt when things between them ended, it hurt every time she thought about those times he was her world.

And here she was again looking back to her life and regretting so much. 

Anne sighed. What did it matter anyways? Eddie and her weren’t going back to what was before, she had Dan (and he was what she needed right now) and her career was going to recover from the Life Foundation incident.

**Eddie matters,** Venom whispered softly in her head, uncharacteristically understanding of her situation. 

“Speak for yourself,” she snorted, looking at the floor. 

Eddie  _ did _ matter. She couldn’t fool herself. Even after everything that happened and their strained relationship, she felt like she was capable of many things for him. Things like adopting his human-eater alien boyfriend.


End file.
